


Break dancing my way into your heart

by neogotme



Series: It's Chenle's world, we're just living in it. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anime References, Comedy, Coming of Age, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Burn, Sweet, Though the last two are just mentioned - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotme/pseuds/neogotme
Summary: “I swear, Jisung. Stop awkwardly dancing around Chenle and just tell him your feelings.” Haechan rolled his eyes.“I don’t awkwardly dance around him.” Jisung replied with a quite offended tone.“Oh yeah? What do you do around him then?” Renjun asked as he stopped trying to refrain Jaemin from snaking his entire body around Renjun.“I breakdance around him.” Jisung just replied drylyAlternatively, in which how Jisung came into terms with his feelings for his best friend, Chenle.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: It's Chenle's world, we're just living in it. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054658
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Break dancing my way into your heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is inside the same universe as my other fic, "Chenle's big brain intervention". But can be read as a stand alone. 
> 
> Few things I want to clarify.  
> \- I made Jisung and Chenle be of the same age.  
> \- This happened after the revelation of Norenminhyuck. 
> 
> Let's start!

Unlike Haechan, Renjun and Jaemin’s dynamic, Chenle and Jisung didn’t grew up together for the most part like the former. They met because of Renjun’s brother, Winwin. Chenle accidentally spilled his coffee on Winwin’s new shirt which made Winwin quite upset (how Winwin did not get mad is still a mystery to Jisung but he figured that’s just the way he is). Half an hour (and one overpriced Gucci shirt later), Winwin became fond of Chenle’s adorable personality which made him introduce Chenle to Renjun which naturally made Jisung be aware of Chenle’s existence. 

Their personalities clicked naturally which wasn’t shocking because of how they naturally gravitate towards each other. There was a brotherhood that formed between them, and of course everything was pure platonic. They are still teenagers whose interest are more on games, anime, and whatnots. Something like pure romance isn’t what they’re into unlike few of their classmates. 

_Everything was certainly platonic, until of course, it wasn’t._

Jisung was the first one to catch feelings being the disaster, he has always been it is certainly not surprising. His version of falling in love isn’t even like those in which movies portray. It was silent (or loud depends on how you understand it). It’s quite funny, Chenle wasn’t even doing something that is fascinating enough to have an epiphany on. He was trying to dance (keyword: trying) to Paramore’s “Misery Business” at 10 in the morning. If there’s anything Jisung should feel, it should be annoyance because his best friend barged into his house at 8 fucking am just to play songs that are too loud for someone trying to sleep. Good thing his parents aren’t home. 

Jisung was just watching his best friend, because he’s not going to try and stop him, not when he’s going feral. And then suddenly, it dawned to him. Like “ _shit_ I think I might like my best friend.” 

Whatever the fuck it made him realize that he don’t even want to know. 

“Jisung” Jaemin nudged him trying to get his attention, but to his “delight” Jisung was too far out of reality. 

“JISUNG” Renjun said in a much louder tone which made Jisung snapped back into reality. He looked around, they were at some café near the 00’s apartment and he saw Haechan looking at him with a spoonful of cake halfway to his mouth. Jeno was just reading his book while Renjun and Jaemin looks at him with with worry. 

“Yes, hyung?” Jisung coughed awkwardly and sat up straight. 

“Did you even hear my rant about this certain game I know you are familiar with.” Jaemin narrowed his eyes at him

“Ah sorry what was that again?” Jisung looked at him and smiled awkwardly. 

“Are you kidding me? I was already 10 minutes deep into that rant.” Jaemin grumbled

“Ah sorry, hyung. I wasn’t paying attention” Jisung replied which made Jaemin sulk

“Yes, that is evident. Were you daydreaming again?” Renjun asked with a glint in his eyes

“Wha- I wasn’t daydreaming!” Jisung waved his hand defensively  
“Yeah, and I’m not breathing right now.” Jeno now said as he looked up which quite startled Jisung because he didn’t think that he was paying attention. 

“Aww Jeno dear. You can’t breathe?” Haechan coos

“Yes, because you’re breathtaking.” Jeno winked at him in which made Haechan roll his eyes at. 

“As If you aren’t looking at Chenle lovingly as he was talking to one of the baristas, Xiaojun.” Renjun said as he pushes Jaemin who was trying to hug him out of nowhere.

“What the fuck? Why would I look at him lovingly?” Jisung sipped on his mango shake nervously.

“I don’t know? Maybe because you caught feelings for him?” Haechan replied

“I think you’re the one who is daydreaming, hyung” Jisung scoffed

“As if it’s not already obvious you emotionally constipated cutie.” Jaemin grumbled and hugged Renjun. Jisung just remained silent knowing that what they’re saying is true. 

“I swear, Jisung. Stop awkwardly dancing around Chenle and just tell him your feelings.” Haechan rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t awkwardly dance around him.” Jisung replied with a quite offended tone.  
“Oh yeah? What do you do around him then?” Renjun asked as he stopped trying to refrain Jaemin from snaking his entire body around Renjun. 

“I breakdance around him.” Jisung just replied dryly in which made the four of them snort.

_________________ 

How to address the issue isn’t still clear to Jisung. But as he was staring at the ceiling, he thought about it. He has 3 options: Confess, Avoid, or act as if nothing happened. As he thought about the probabilities of those three, he figured, he will just wing it.

_‘It’s not like I’m THAT whipped. I can still be the same_

Those words were suddenly tested the next day as Chenle called him at 7am in the morning. 

“For fuck’s sake, what’s up with him and his fucking body clock.” Jisung mumbled as he searched for his phone at his bedside table. 

“Hey, shithead.” Jisung put his phone away from his ear because of how loud Chenle’s voice was. 

“What do you want” Jisung replied with a raspy voice. 

“Get ready because I’m going to pick you up at 12 noon today.” Chenle replied

“What?” Jisung suddenly opened his eyes and sat up straight

“I said get ready because I’m going to pick you up at 12 noon today. We’re going to the amusement park.” Chenle explained

“Again, wha-“Jisung was about to whine but the line was suddenly cut off which means Jisung is forced to go whether he likes it or not.

Now, Jisung can just lock his door, or make an excuse. But of course, he can’t do that because he knows that Chenle will not only sulk but will ignore him for a whole ass month or longer. Whether or not it’s only because he doesn’t like seeing Chenle sad is the reason he’s going to let the other drag him to the amusement park is a question he wouldn’t dare to answer.

_________________ 

It was a hot day, considering it still their summer break. But it was scorching hot in the open amusement park. Chenle was practically vibrating with excitement when they entered the park. Jisung looked at him fondly, and maybe just maybe, he doesn’t mind being dragged to somewhere if it means seeing Chenle smile like this.

“Where do you want to go first?” Chenle looked at the map to see where they should start. 

“I don’t know. Where do you want to go first?” Jisung looked around

“Let’s go to the rollercoaster as a warmup.” Chenle exclaimed in which made Jisung look at him with disbelief.

“Chenle, I don’t think that’s considered a warmup.” Jisung worriedly said

“Oh, come on. I know you’re scared of those things, but I promise I will hold your hand.” Chenle whined cutely which made Jisung swooned slightly. 

“Ugh fine.” Jisung said

And into the Rollercoaster they went. Just like what was promised, Chenle held Jisung’s hand all throughout the ride, which made Jisung a blushing mess. He was practically blushing and dying at the same time because of the height of the peak. 

“Poor thing, He’s too young to die like this” The girl who was right beside Jisung mumbled and sighed. 

_‘Young love’_ She thought

When they got off the rollercoaster, Jisung was still out of it which made Chenle giggle. They decided to play the carnival games first to give Jisung some rest. He learned another thing about Chenle. It’s that he was a sharpshooter, considering the 2 big elephant plushie they got from that stall. 

They were having fun all throughout the day which made Jisung quite thankful that he agreed to go out that day. They didn’t even notice that it was already night. 

And naturally, they have to ride the ferries wheel too. When they got on, Jisung brought out his phone and took a picture of the view outside the window. He was caught up in picturing that when they reached the peak, he looked at Chenle and his breath hitched. Chenle was practically glowing. Maybe it was from the lights of the stalls and rides, he didn’t bother to think of. 

Chenle noticed that Jisung was staring at him. Chenle just smiled at him and looked at the window again. Jisung was so caught up in the moment that for a moment he thought about confessing. But as wheel started moving, he realized he was too coward to even say anything. That’s why he sneaked up a picture for some reasons. 

_‘Unsaid feelings’_ Jisung thought of the title of the new photo he will be adding to his album. 

When Jisung arrived at his bedroom, he jumped on to his bed and sighed. Heart heavy, and mind full of possible scenarios that might have happen. 

“Moving on seems pretty convenient.” Jisung mumbled as he pushed himself to stand up and wash up.

_________________ 

After the amusement park “date”, Chenle just spent the next days talking to him through texts. Not really dragging him to spontaneous trips to somewhere. Jisung thought that his heart will finally have its well-deserved rest. That is until his mother suddenly shouts his name. Jisung was too busy playing games but when his character died, he decided to go downstairs to see what the commotion is (and to stop his mom from shouting too much).  
And there he saw Chenle smiling at him.

“Chenle told me that you invited him for a sleep over tonight.” Jisung’s mother smiled. Jisung looked at Chenle confusingly in which Chenle just winked at.

 _‘Fuck’_ Jisung grumbled 

“A-ah yes. I did” Jisung laughed awkwardly

“We’ll be right upstairs, mom.” Jisung motioned Chenle to come upstairs with him. Chenle bowed at his mom and went to Jisung.

“What’s up?” Jisung asked as he opened the door and sat on his bed. 

“Why? A bitch can’t miss his bestfriend?” Chenle said as he put down his bag on Jisung’s gaming chair. 

“We just went to the amusement park 5 days ago.” Jisung suddenly stood up to get the remote of his TV. Since they have nothing better to do, it’s much better to just watch a new movie.

“5 days too long.” Chenle simply replied and sat on Jisung’s bed with his back against the headboard. Jisung just scoffed before exhaling quietly as he tried to calm down his heart from that comment. 

Jisung sat beside Chenle and they began browsing the long list of movies stored in Netflix. After 10 minutes of searching, they just decided to watch “The wind rises”. Halfway, into the movie Chenle tried to find a comfortable position which he decided was laying on Jisung’s chest. Jisung was trying so hard to remain calm and indifferent as his hand settled on Chenle’s waist trying to support his weight. This type of thing wasn’t new to them knowing that Chenle can be really affectionate from time to time. It’s just that the only difference is Jisung’s feelings now has surfaced. He just hopes that his heart wasn’t beating too loudly in a way that will give off his feelings for Chenle.

10 minutes before the movie ends, Jisung felt like his shirt was getting damp. He realized that Chenle was crying. 

“What the fuck?” Jisung chuckled feeling amuse about how Chenle cried. 

“Why?” Chenle said with his voice rasp probably from the crying.

“You still cry over Studio Ghibli?” Jisung asked amusedly

“Stop invalidating my feelings!” Chenle suddenly sat up and looked at him. 

“I wasn’t! I was just amused.” Jisung said as he looked at him

“I’m a sucker of everlasting love and angst okay?” Chenle sniffed

“That movie was an emotional rollercoaster, I just wanna watch Howl’s moving castle and go back to screaming at how beautiful Howl is.” Chenle exclaimed in which made Jisung laugh. 

“Bad bitches cry over Studio Ghibli too. Now go back to cuddling me.” Chenle demanded. Jisung sighed and pull Chenle to his chest once again as they went to watch another movie.

_________________ 

After they had dinner, they both quickly changed into their sleepwear. Chenle was about to go out and ask for an extra mattress.

“What for?” Jisung asked

“It’s where I’m sleeping at” Chenle said

“We can just sleep here” Jisung pointed at his bed. 

“Are you sure?” Chenle asked in which confused Jisung because it’s not like it’s the first time they slept next to each other. 

“Uh... yes?” Jisung replied. Chenle just hummed in which made Jisung even more confused.

“You’re acting weird.” Jisung said

“No, YOU’RE acting weird.” Chenle replied and slipped under the blanket. Jisung just sighed and did the same. 

Not even 15 minutes later, Chenle was already fast asleep and snoring. Jisung put away his phone and laid down facing Chenle. He unknowingly stared at him once again. Jisung suddenly thought of that one thing he read somewhere, about how you can be close to someone and still be worlds away from them. 

It’s exhausting trying to beat around the bush, and (break) dance around his best friend. Jisung silently snickered at the thought. He shifted and faced the ceiling; he wishes that he can be as bold as Haechan. Not afraid to say his feelings out in the open. He wishes that he can be as daring as Jeno, not letting anything hold him back. He wishes that he can be as vocal as Renjun, who sometimes leaves his brain to mouth filter somewhere, isn’t afraid to say what he feels. And lastly, he wants to be as grounded as Jaemin, who isn’t caught up and not often lost with the things that feeds off his insecurities. 

He _wishes_ that tomorrow as he wakes up, he won’t be held back by his cowardice anymore. With head full, he closes his eyes.

_________________ 

The thing is you can’t have a personality change overnight. Jisung knows that, that’s why he didn’t say anything when he woke up with Chenle hugging him from behind, he remained silent when Chenle smiled at him as they cook breakfast and that’s why he just smiled when Chenle was fetched by his driver. He remained silent even when his heart was screaming.

His silence was once again questioned when he was on a video call with Renjun. The said boy was just talking about something when he suddenly mentioned that someone confessed to Chenle. 

“What?” Jisung snapped his head to look at him.  
“Yeah, he was gushing over it to Winwin.” Renjun replied amusedly

“Chenle likes that person back.” Jisung gulped nervously

“I guess so.” Renjun replied

“I mean he was pretty much excited over it.” Renjun added and before Jisung processed what he did he already turn off the video call. And before Jisung can even have a moment to breathe he was standing in front of Chenle’s bedroom door. Weird how fast things occur when you’re moving on an autopilot. 

Jisung suddenly snapped out of it when he was halfway to opening the door. He tried to think about what he even is going to do. 

‘As if Chenle will suddenly have a change of heart because of me confessing.’  
Jisung thought but something tells him that if he doesn’t do this, he will regret it and it was what pushed Jisung to open that door only to see Chenle fast asleep on his bed with position a bit weird. 

Jisung closed the door behind him and went to the side of the bed in which Chenle was faced to. He crouched down and carded his hands through Chenle’s hair fondly. He sighed. 

“It’s quite weird to say this but after this I won’t talk about it ever again.” Jisung started. 

“I like you for quite a while now. But I guess it was right to just remain this feeling deep and be forgotten knowing that it won’t change how you feel.” Jisung smiled sadly. 

“I mean I’m talking to you when you’re fast asleep. How funny is that.” Jisung laughed

“But yeah, I like you so much that my chest is practically bursting. I just hope that will feel the same but that’s practically impossible now.” Jisung stood up after saying that. 

And for the final time he realizes that you can always wish. You can wish for everything, but simply wishing won’t get you anywhere. 

\--- 

“Someone finally managed to get his head out of his ass” Jisung suddenly heard a voice which made him stop in his tracks and turn around to see Chenle with his eyes open looking at him while grinning widely.

“What do you mean?” Jisung asked

“What do you think? I mean I practically sold my dignity and pride by dragging you anywhere and by barging so suddenly at your house just for you to fucking come in terms with your feelings, you emotionally constipated baby.” Chenle huffed and sat up straight. 

“What?” Was all Jisung let out as he went forward and sat beside Chenle

“This was all planned for you to finally confess.” Chenle said and looked at him  
“You mean even the amusement park date? Where you and your cliché ass made me almost confess to you? Or when you practically invited yourself for a sleep over?” Jisung snarked feeling quite dumb as he realizes shit once again. 

“You’re missing one thing.” Chenle laughed

“You even dragged Renjun hyung into your shenanigans you cunning little shit I hate you.” Jisung said as he finally broke down and cry in which Chenle laughed at but hugged him.

“As if you will ever say anything if I don’t scheme anything.” Chenle rubbed his back

“What is this? ‘Kaguya sama: Love is war’” Jisung sniffed and hit Chenle slightly

“You’re such a slytherin. Wait scratch that you’re Voldemort himself.” Jisung cried once more but hugged him back this time.

“Aww baby I won’t go anywhere and also I like you too. I just happened to know it first when Hendery snitched to me about the conversation you had at the café. You were staring too much at me that you didn’t know that Hendery was sitting at a table near you all. And for the record, I might be cliché but you still like this cliché obsessed dumbass you’re about to suffocate right now” Chenle teased him

“Ugh I won’t ever trust you again.” Jisung mumbled at Chenle’s neck before pushing him on to the bed to cuddle him properly. Chenle just laughed and hugged him. 

Jisung have always thought that he knows everything about his bestfriend, now boyfriend. But he figured, with Chenle always scheming, he doesn’t entirely know him. But that’s okay because they have all the time in the world to know even down to the last bit of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! This is one of the fastest fic I ever written and it was really fun to write. Also this was originally suppose to end in an ambiguous way, but I figured it was too cute to leave it that way. 
> 
> I like to think that my writing style is improving and I hope that you think so too. Hope you liked it! Leave a kudos and/or a comment if you do. Until the next fic!


End file.
